Love is Love
by pkabyssinian1990
Summary: This is a short and sweet little glimpse into Yohji and Aya and how much they love each other. I was hoping for smut, but got this instead.


Title: Love is Love

Rating: PG-ish?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. I just like to make them all sweet and squishy together.

Author Notes: Well, I wanted to write something that was smutty but got sweet instead. Guess I shouldn't complain too much since the boys are being so nice.

* * *

Yohji woke to gentle sunlight playing across his eyelids; sleepy green eyes peeked open to wonder what had happened to the heavy curtains that guarded his room from the bright morning light. Ah. Yes. He wasn't in his room; that's right. With a ghost of a smile he rolled over to cuddle against the warmth at his back and, hopefully, to hide his face from the rays of sun poking in. 

Before attempting sleep again he watched the oddly relaxed face of his partner. Aya's face held a gentleness that was buried and beaten when he woke and allowed the weight of the world to settle in on him. It was rare that the redhead would sleep through Yohji moving so much. On the rare morning that Yohji had been allowed to stay with Aya, a dusky amethyst eye would have opened, a warning would be growled, and both would go back to sleep. However, Yohji was going to watch Aya slumber for a moment before doing anything else.

A strange tightness gripped his heart as he watched Aya. Yohji had known love before, had joked with many that he had been through all of love's forms. From the gentle to the wild, from kind to harsh, from the kind that would kill you to leave and the type that would kill you if you stayed. But, Kudou now pondered, he didn't think he'd ever experienced anything quite like this.

Because he had to think of love, because it was as natural a reaction as breathing for him, Yohji remembered Asuka next. How much he had loved her, how much it had hurt to loose her, why he would never be deserving of such love again. He knew all of these things to be true but still, still, he was gifted with Aya. As much as the stern swordsman would deny it, Yohji loved him as well. Loved Aya with as much depth and feeling as anything that he ever had with Asuka. In a rare moment of introspection, Yohji realized that he was only able to recognize what he had now because he had loved Asuka so much. Her memory didn't wound him like before, it was now more a dull ache that could be eased by touching and loving Aya.

Which is why he was here, in Aya's bed, instead of in his own where he could still be asleep because the sun couldn't peek in. He gathered Aya against him, pulling Aya's shorter frame closer to him, to mold against his body with a simple perfection. Yohji tangled his left hand in Aya's hair as he buried the lower half of his face in the scarlet tresses as well. Into the top of Aya's head he mumbled a sleepy: 'I love you'.

Aya's arms wound around Yohji and the taller man could feel Aya's lips skirting over his collarbone. Then the younger man went limp again as he dove back into sleep. Yohji smiled and stroked his cheek across the top of Aya's head.

Yohji's mind wandered back to the day before, yesterday had been the first day that Aya had shown any outward, public affection for him. It had come as such a surprise that it had taken Yohji aback a little, luckily Aya had understood his shock for what it was. It had become almost habit for them to frequent a small park that was near the Koneko. They would walk there after the shop had closed and if they were free from a mission, it was one of the few times that they spent together where Yohji would be as silent as Aya, simply enjoying the moment. They would watch the sun set and the stars rise, still silent, sitting near each other but never touching.

Then, for no apparent reason, Aya had leaned over and rested his head on Yohji's shoulder while leaning over to take Yohji's hand. They had sat like that until they were ready to return home. Aya was never one for showing his feelings, but there it was, as open a declaration as Yohji could ever want. Yohji understood that while Aya might not be able to say he loved Yohji, the younger man's feelings ran as deep as his own. When they returned home Yohji had packed a small box of necessary items and moved them into Aya's room. Aya, contrary to the expected, had offered a tiny smile and made room for Yohji's belongings. Yohji was here to stay.

Still basking in the warmth from that memory, Yohji slid his eyes shut. Aya would be waking them soon enough and another day would begin. For now, Yohji wanted to enjoy this feeling of encapsulated peace and sleep a little longer.


End file.
